


The Accidental Voyeur

by palpablenotion



Series: The Third Law of Motion [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Chair Sex, Eobarry, Hair-pulling, LEobarry, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Speed Force, Voyeur Eobard, Voyeurism, barrison, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palpablenotion/pseuds/palpablenotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time was quite accidental.</p><p>Eobard Thawne, in all his years and all the times he’d lived in, had seen many things. But he's never actually <i>seen</i> them together.</p><p>Them being Barry and that degenerate he brought into their bed (and Eobard knows that Leonard Snart thinks a very similar thing about him as, for all that Eobard Thawne is knowledgeable of time travel, this particular timeline Barry has purposely obfuscated).</p><p>But then they stumble through the doorway and don't notice him. And Eobard does what he has always done. He observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldflashtrash).



> Double beta'd (aren't I a lucky duck) by [umsemucw ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/umsemucw)and [itachifan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itachifan)
> 
> This comes from a universe where in Barry is in a relationship with both Eobard Thawne and Leonard Snart, though the villains (slightly less villainous now that they're distracted by Barry so completely) are not in a relationship with each other. Generally ignoring each other, they navigate life through a series of posturing, occasional fights, and giving the other space as needed. Barry tends to be someplace between strangely happy and exasperated.
> 
> Any more information can be seen on my [tumblr](palpablenotion.tumblr.com) under the tag LEobarry.

The first time was quite accidental.

Eobard Thawne, in all his years and all the times he’d lived in, had seen many things. And that was quite a literal statement. One of the key actions in being a time traveler was, in fact, inaction: observation. He learned to step back and watch, see how things played out. He had conducted hundreds, perhaps a thousand experiments, seeing what small changes could do to small timelines, watching everything because everything must be observed for proper data analysis.

The other students mocked him, for standing still, for vibrating on the spot. The speed force couldn't be contained but Eobard knew, even as a child, that even- no, especially for a speedster, stillness could be necessary.

None of them had the same issues with vibration that he did, but they were all so very hasty, running their energy down, down, down, wasting it. They didn't see that his was building, the atoms within him rocketing off one another like tiny nuclear reactions. He understood it all because he stopped and experienced it.

And when Eobard finally ran, it was through time.

So he has long since been observant. Calling it habitual would be making light of the obsessive quality he brings to the term. He observes his surroundings like a scientist observes an experiment. Which at one time, life _had_ been.

He's reminded quite suddenly that there are some things still experimental about it.

He's in the office just off the Cortex, reading through the various proposals occasionally still sent to STAR Labs from grad students, who would still be just as desperate for work even in his time. And then he hears something.

It's not a threatening sort of noise, merely curious. Sort of light thuds and the scrape of... feet? On the ground. Then Eobard hears a gasp and he knows exactly what it is.

It's Barry, Barry and that degenerate he brought into their bed (and Eobard knows that Leonard Snart thinks a very similar thing about him as, for all that Eobard Thawne is knowledgeable of time travel, this particular timeline Barry has purposely obfuscated).

He's never actually _seen_ them together. Not more than a languid kiss or lounging together, no more than Snart had seen of Barry and himself. And that's one way in which he knows it can't have been going on terribly long before whatever _this_ was between the three of them, or he most definitely would have seen more. Since they had taken up, he had stopped reviewing the cameras and allowed Barry his privacy.

It takes them almost a full minute to appear in the Cortex and Eobard had started to wonder if Snart were the type to just push the young man up against the first solid surface after all.

However as soon as they stumble through the doorway, Snart breaks away from Barry - the smallest of whimpers escapes the other speedster and Eobard's fingers clench just slightly; he tilts his head a fraction, like a bird, curious at his own reaction - and glances around the room.

"Pick your preference," he says, voice a low rumble, and Eobard isn't sure if it's the voice or the words that has Barry suddenly beaming.

He understands immediately when Barry grabs a chair and pulls it over to them, looking up at the criminal with hopeful and worried eyes, all while maintaining that ridiculous grin somehow.

Eobard couldn't help but smirk, himself, a far more self-satisfied expression than the one Snart was now wearing as they began undressing each other.

It was _his_ chair.

Barry knew that and for all he looked innocent and would flush at lewd suggestions, Eobard Thawne also knew that so much of the eroticism in his sexual intercourse was mental for Barry.

It was for him too. It helped to slow them down. Make it better. The body was plugged into the speed force and fast forward was the automatic setting. No, Barry would be mortified as Snart, his lover, sat down in his other lover's seat and Barry prepared to, as much as the chair allowed, ride him; and that mortification would anchor him into his head, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

He would never stop finding Barry Allen fascinating, especially not if the new things he learned were like this.

Barry was already naked, perched on Snart's lap who, thankfully, still had his pants mostly on. Eobard felt Barry disengaging from the speed force, distancing himself from his powers. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he understood the need - the want - to do so.

Snart was stretching Barry - Eobard wouldn't be surprised if the criminal kept lubrication tucked into his parka as of recent weeks - and he was taking his damn time. He didn't realize yet that Barry appreciated the pain of the stretch; he had a suspicion Snart made sure Barry experienced as little pain as possible in any given circumstance.

When it was just the speedsters, they were both far more rough with each other. But this experience was not about him, nor was it about his and Barry's relationship - it was purely observational, for education purposes only.

Snart was rumbling something into Barry's ear; he could just barely make out the base of it, but couldn't understand the words. Barry's voice, a higher pitch to it than normal, carried across the Cortex on the other hand. Gasps at particularly deep prods, shuddering moans that Eobard knew too well, and a desperate, cut off, "Len-"

Eobard's breath caught in the next moments, as Barry rose up and he and Snart worked in quick tandem to lower Barry back down onto the older man's length.

It was difficult to sort through what this sight was inspiring in him. Seeing another man penetrating Barry Allen woke something primal in him, made him want to clutch and mark and claim. But Eobard had long since reconciled his own possessive nature with the claim Leonard Snart had on Barry Allen. In their own rights, Captain Cold and the Reverse Flash were both such opposites of the Flash; Barry would always be caught in between them, no matter the timeline, course of events, or nature of their relationships.

Eobard had to admit, he preferred this one, watching the young man sling his arms over Snart's shoulders, elbows locked and his wrists hooked behind Snart's neck. Barry's head had fallen forward and Eobard could just imagine the filth he was muttering to himself, eyes rolling behind closed lids, as he began moving in earnest.

He couldn't remember if any cameras were facing them from the side. There were four in the Cortex, as much about security as observation, and Eobard let that thought come and go. He didn't have time to entertain anything else right now.

Because right now, Snart's hand was shooting up to grab at Barry's hair, the grip unforgiving, and he snarled, deep and half wild, " _Look at me!_ "

Maybe he'd been too quick to judge the man, watching as he yanked Barry's head back sharply. A wailing keen escaped the young man's throat, which had Eobard tensing for a fraction of a split second until he realized what had happened.

He had definitely judged the man too quickly. The rough treatment, the pain that would have jolted down Barry's spine at being wrenched into that new position so suddenly, even that snarl, seemed to have all pushed him over the edge.

And things slowed down.

Barry and Snart were suddenly very affectionate with one another, kissing as Barry rocked on his lap, in a much more controlled way this time. Snart kept running a hand through Barry's hair, the same one that had gripped it so tight just a minute before.

Finally, they parted, leading one another to the employee locker area where they could shower off, Barry still charmingly ashamed of his nudity despite being in his home away from home and Snart, very much the opposite, kicking off the rest of his clothing as he followed Barry.

He was lucky they hadn’t spotted him, not that it would matter in a moment. Things as they were and as they could become (if he had any say), Eobard gathered the speed forced and was gone, leaving behind the term papers to flutter to the ground as extra evidence of a speedy retreat.

It was unnecessary. He felt a spike, a brief reaching out as if Barry was about to run as well just as he took off; he hadn’t even fully exited the building before it smothered itself out again. Snart wouldn't notice unless Barry started acting weird, which was entirely possible.

Barry was _supposed_ to notice him, though. Know he had been there. The young man was still a boy in so many ways. He still avoided direct confrontation when he could. Now he knew, or at least could strongly suspect, that Eobard had seen them together - the timing would be too much a coincidence and Barry never allowed timing and coincidence in the same room with Eobard. Barry would speak to him about it when he chose.

Until then, Eobard had to consider if he was becoming a bit lax where his observational studies were concerned.


End file.
